


I like you

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: You and harry have liked each other for a long time but have been to scared to confess luckily Ron, Jamel and Hermione come to your rescue.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Ello this is my second Harry Potter fanfic I wanted to do this since I like doing them and am close to 100 hits on my last one so this is a special!, also am sorry if this is short but anyways I hope you enjoy :).

You were in the middle of Care of magical animals class with Hagrid, you were walking with Jamel he was your best friend since childhood, he was talking how his classes went and the teachers, students, while listening you were staring at him Harry Potter he was famous at Hogwarts he saved the school 4 times this was your 5th year together, while staring at him Jamel says"Hmmmm you got a crush on him aye", you turn your attention off of harry and look at Jamel"NO!", everyone pauses and looks at you two even harry he looked confused, then they continue Hagrid led you guys to a magical animal.

Everyone was scared to go close to it but harry step you and you watched in awe with everyone when the magical unicorn flew and harry was on it and came back down, "It really likes you harry" laughs Hagrid, It was time for lunch now Dumbledore was saying a speech and he said"let lunch commence", the food appeared before you guys everyone filled your plates while you started at harry, Jamel noticed this and says"So you do have a crush on him admit it or I'll tickle you he smirks, "Ok I like him but I don't know if he likes me back ok", "he does you should confess".

While with harry he saw you laughing with Jamel he felt annoyed"why am I feeling this way" he mutters Ron catches on to this and tells Hermione"you saw harry staring at y/n do you think he might like her?", "No if harry liked someone he wold tell us so he doesn't like her", Ron gave Hermione that "really look, "You know harry doesn't tell us things because he doesn't want us to be in trouble always dealing with it himself, now its our time to help him,"hmm.uhhh", "come on Hermione please no for me but for harry!" "fine, am not doing this for you but for harry", they look over at your table and Jamie sees them and does hand signals that Ron and Hermione gets.

you guys smile the food disappeared of the table and Dumbledore announces it's time to go to your other classes you and Jamel get up to walk to your other classes and Jamel purposely walks slowly to let people got in front of him you notice this and you get confused and start walking back to get to him but the huge crowd pushes you backwards to the the door, while with Jamel he meets at Ron and Hermione level and asks"Y/n likes harry is it the same way around?" before Hermione could respond Ron answers"Yup it is", "how are we going to get them together?" she asks "what class does harry have next?" "Charms" they both say, "ok I have an idea".

He tells his idea to Ron and Hermione and they both agree it's a good and safe plan"LET'S GO WE''LL BE LATE FOR CLASS", you guys hurry to your next class which was charms, While in charms Professor Flitwick was assigning partners and you and harry got paired you both weren't really talking to each other really quiet prancing your spells he breaks the silence and says"so...how's your spells coming along?" you answer "its going fine so far thanks", harry then asks"hey is Jamel your boyfriend, you look up at him shocked and laugh"No were childhood friends people always assume that though", he sighs of relieve"oh that's good to know".

You blush Then professor Flitwick calls all the students up to see if they've mastered the spell you and harry get and A+, Then it was time for dinner you and Jamel walk together and sit at the table Dumbledore gives a speech and then says"Let dinner commence" you and Jamel fill your plates with food due to you staring g at harry at lunch you didn't really eat much, Jamel suddenly says"after dinner can you follow me I need to show you something cool", you agree, while with harry Ron and Hermione say the same thing harry agrees as well, After dinner was over you follow Jamel to the location he wanted to show you then suddenly he disappears.

You stand and look around in confusion wondering if he did a spell to that that, you decide to continue on and you see harry there looking around you yell"Hey harry" then walked towards him, he jumps by hearing your voice but he's glad that your here with him, you both lock eyes then you start to speak"hey I know this not the rights time to say this but..I've liked for a long time now harry", you look down waiting for him to reject you then he says"I like you to" you look up in shock and he continues"Every time I see you with Jamel I get jealous so am happy you two aren't dating" he smiles. you both lock eyes and then lean for a kiss, While Ron, Hermione, and Jamel watch far away they silent yell"Mission success".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story read other people's stories too !:D.


End file.
